Finding Hope in Another World
by Pricat
Summary: A young girl is banished from Andalasia and enters New York. But she is Nathaniel's daughter but things get tense when Nerissa returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Hope In Another World**

It was raining in New York City.

But somebody had climbed out of a sewer while nobody had seen. It was a young girl with pale skin, slender and dark eyes.

Unknown to other New Yorkers she came from another world, Andalasia but she had been made to leave because she wasn't like the others that lived in this realm.

Tears fell down the girl's face remembering that.

She was secretly a dragon but hid it by assuming a human form.

But most Andalasians were afraid of her so Queen Nancy told the girl it was better if she left Andalasia.

But that night as the girl sat outside the apartment complex Robert and Giselle along with Robert's daughter Morgan lived, she heard somebody talk as she approached the stranger.

"Are you okay?

You look like you have nowhere to stay." a voice said as she turned around.

It was Robert.

"N-No not okay.

They banished me.

Nobody would let me stay." she replied as he looked into her eyes and saw that she wasn't from here.

"Come with me, okay?

I'll help you.

I'm Robert." he reassured her.

"My name is Elena." she said softly as they went upstairs to his apartment where Giselle was making dinner but Morgan was in her room playing.

The seven year old heard the front door open and heard her father and Giselle talking.

She saw Elena on the couch and was curious.

Robert saw Morgan on the couch beside Elena and smiled.

"Hello I'm Morgan.

Who're you?

You came from Andalasia too, didn't you?" the child told her.

"Y-Yes I am from Andalasia but they made me leave.

They said I was too different to stay.

My name is Elena." the teenage girl replied as Morgan was confused by her answer.

Giselle was happy that somebody had came from Andalasia but Elena seemed worried for some reason as they ate.

"Don't be afraid.

This world is great.

Robert helped me figure that out when he and Morgan found me." Giselle told her as she nodded.

Later Nathaniel came over but was amazed by Elena but worried.

"_She was made to leave Andalasia just because she's related to Nerissa but I know Elena isn't like her and wouldn't hurt anybody._

_They were fools to hurt her like that." _he thought as Robert and Giselle were figuring out what to do.

"I'll take her." Nathaniel told them as Robert looked worried.

Nathaniel nodded.

"Are you sure you want to look after Elena as a guardian?

I thought after what happened with Nerissa, you didn't want anything to do with Andalasia." he told him.

"I'm sure I want to do this." he answered as he saw Elena smile shyly.

Robert had a feeling that Nathaniel was hiding something from them and it involved Elena......


	2. Welcome To Our Family

**Finding Hope in Another World**

Elena woke up the next morning in Robert and Giselle's apartment.

The thirteen year old had woken up from a strange dream involving somebody named Nerissa but didn't understand but was curious about it.

Nathaniel had left to go to work and to get the apartment ready for her.

He worked at a book store as well as being an author.

But he was worried seeing Elena but knew she wouldn't hurt anybody like Nerissa.

"Morning Elena you okay?

You hungry?" Robert told her as she nodded.

But he noticed that the girl seemed nervous as they ate breakfast but later she decided to explore the city. People stared at her beauty but she didn't understand coming from a realm where others were afraid of her.

She then came to Central Park which she liked.

She felt free here than in Andalasia.

But as she sat at the fountain thinking about Andalasia, her eyes glowed with magic and she had a head ache. The water then became a typhoon.

"No I'm not a monster!

I won't hurt anybody in Andalasia!" she screamed as the water returned to normal and her eyes stopped glowing.

She felt better but still had that head ache.

Nathaniel was worried as he came to Robert and Giselle's apartment to pick Elena up and didn't find her there.

"Where would she go?" Robert asked but had a feeling.

Elena then got to her feet slowly but saw somebody watching her.

It was a girl with short hair, wore black and was slender.

"Wow that was cool.

You're a sorceroress aren't you?

How else could the water move like that?" she told Elena but the girl made her uneasy. She had the same eyes as her, long black hair and sensed magic from her.

"W-Who're you?

Were you banished too?" Elena asked but before the girl answered, she saw Nathaniel and ran off. Nathaniel looked scared at that but more so for Elena. He sensed she'd used her magic by accident.

"_She looks afraid and tired from using magic._

_Damn you Nerissa for this!" _he thought as Robert carried Elena home.

In a world full of darkness and sorrow Nerissa cackled seeing that Elena was with Nathaniel but smiled that her older daughter had prompted Elena to use her magic.

"Soon she will free me.

It's only a matter of time since she's the only one of us born as a dragon." the former queen of Andalasia thought cackling......

Nathaniel sighed as he was cooking dinner for him and Elena. He was angry that Nerissa had been trying to contact her through dreams and that girl in Central Park had made her use her magic by accident.

He knew that Elena was born a dragon but he knew she had goodness in her like him unlike Nerissa. He just hoped Elena never found out about Nerissa or things would get worse.

He heard moaning as Elena woke up and came into the room.

"Nathaniel why did you take me in?

You're not afraid of me, are you like the others?" the girl asked him.

"Because we are related and I'm not afraid of you.

I know you're a dragon but you're harmless.

Most of Andalasia were wrong to banish you or to be afraid of you." he answered her.

She smiled at him.

"My name's Elena." she said softly.


End file.
